gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Kujou Mario
Kujou Mario is an advisor of the Muhou School. He was once a member of the Ogame School until he sided with Jinsuke and killed most of the member of the Ogame School with Riko and Kai. It is later reavealed that he is the traitor of the Muhou School. Appearance Mario has long black hair, with a large strip of it that is white, that is brush back and thin eyebrow that is curved upwards. Mario wears a white jacket with black shoulders and the Muhou School Symbal on the back, over a white overshirt, over a undershirt, white pants. Mario usually appears as calm, cold and collected, as his face barely shows any emotion and his eyes are almost always near-closed. However, as he's losing his battle against Zenmaru, his eyes widen and open, and he's prone to sinister-looking grimaces exposing his teeth, giving him a scarier look. Personality Mario is calm and silent. He seems to dislike weakness, as he warns Shin that he must become stronger or he'll cut him down. Unlike Jinsuke, Mario is more pragmatic, and to him martial arts don't have the same meaning as Jinsuke. He's shown that he's not above letting other unleashing guards against his opponents to get the upper hand. Mario also believes that the sword doesn't hold power anymore, and is willing to use it and anyone else as a stepping stone to obtain even greater power. This is in heavy contrast to most of the other fighters, who had a more honourable approach to the battlefield. Unlike many characters, Mario does panic and becomes much less stoic if he's losing a fight, as seen when Zenmaru actually gains the upper hand against him, causing Mario to lose his serious behaviour and become more ruthless. Background Six years ago, Mario sided with Jinsuke, Riko, and Kai, and attack the Ogame School. He then help build the Muhou School. Plot Iori Invasion Arc Mario appeared at the advisors meeting, after the Muhou School had taken over Unabara. During the meeting, he stops Riko from arguing with Ango. He along with the other advisors and Jinsuke are then informed that Iori had invaded the castle. When Iori makes it to the inner castle, He agrees Iori along with the rest of the advisors and Jinsuke. He then listens as Iori proposes that the Muhou School no attack the Ogame School for a year, which Jinsuke agrees to. Year Later Arc A year later, Mario, along with Ranmaru, accompany Jinsuke to Juuren Village. After entering the village, he greets Shin, Zenmaru, and Gama, and tells him how he is surprised that the Ogame School is still around. He then watches as Gama and Ranmaru face each other. After the match, Mario informs the Ogame School that their plans will be completed in one month. He then heads back to Jouka along with Jinsuke and Ranmaru. 47 Corps Arc After getting back, Mario attends the meeting with the advisors and the commanders, where Jinsuke tells them to destroy the Ogame School and their allies. Eastern Gate Arc When the Ogame School and their allies make it through the first gate, Mario talks with Kai about how Riko let them through. Arimaru Arc Days later, Mario is with Nachi and Jinsuke when they find out that Tsukikage is the traitor. He then listens as Jinsuke tells them to send Arimaru after them. Later when Toujou Shungaku returns, Mario attends the meeting between Toujou and Jinsuke. When the meeting is over, Mario along with everyone except Nachi gets excited about facing the final assualt of the Ogame School and their allies. Omiya Banri Arc Later, Mario has a meeting with Shimon about who the traitor might be. As Shimon leaves to battle Gensai, Mario thinks that noone except Jinsuke really knows Shimon. Itou Ranmaru Arc Mario is found by Zenmaru who casually crash into his room while hiding from some enemies. Mario states his surprises in that Zenmaru is the first to appear before him as he stands up and draw his blade. However he notices another's presence in the room and comments on Zenmaru's bad luck as he tells Kai to come out. Kai enters the room, as a worried Zenmaru glances at them both, but suddenly Kai tells Mario to drop the farce and reveals that he's the traitor along with Tsukikage working with the Shogunate, revealing the evidence of it when Mario demands. He then tells Kai that the sword doesn't have anymore power, and that he used Jinsuke, the Muhou School and the way of the sword as stepping stones to reach the power. Mario then draws hsi sword and takes a battle stance. When Kai says that he will defeat him, Mario reminds him that this isn't going to happen as Kai's weaker than him. He then dodges Kai's attack but is taken by surprise when he sees how quickly Kai can swing the Sadanaga. Nevertheless, he still manage to corner Kai with a triple slash and when his opponents tries to use Gurensen, Mario counters using a Shidensen x Gurensen combo to stop Kai's attack and crack his Sadanaga. Mario then claims again that he's clearly superior to the Ichinose warrior and that as long as Kai's on the defensive, he won't fear his attacks. He then proceed to attack Kai again with Tanryuu Hibaku, wounding his arm and stating that now he won't be able to use his sword, but is surprised when Kai counters with a Shidensen, which he dodges, followed by a second spinning attack that, even parried, manages to push Mario back and makes him cough blood. Mario then tries to persuade Kai to join his side, but he refuses, claiming that he's doing this for the sake of his little brother. Disappointed, Mario calls for two hidden guards that suddenly crashed through a door and spear Kai, but before they can kill him the two goons are bisected by Zenmaru. Mario asks him his motives, and upon hearing the young one's promise to defeat him he mocks him, stating that now he'll kil both the Ichinose brothers for good. Muhou Strongest Arc Mario sarcastically asks Zenmaru if he really thinks he can beat him and says that he's in need of a reality check. However Zenmaru retorts by saying that he's the one needing a reality check and nearly beheads him with a single strike, greatly surprising him. Mario realize that Zenmaru is using the Sadanaga even better than Kai and he's forced on the defensive. Noticing a weak spot, he tries to counterattack with a Shidensen but, too late, he realize the true nature of Zenmaru's movement and tries to parry the mystery sword, only to lose his sword and left eye to the blade. Furious, Mario yells in pain as he mentally swears that Zenmaru won't stand between him and his ambitions. As Zenmaru declares that he'll take his life, Mario briefly thinks about what he's lacking and calls Zenmaru out on his pathetic naivety. He then suddenly throws his broken but still sharp sword stump at Kai, forcing Zenmaru to block it with his arm, getting wounded in the process. A crazed Mario calls Zenmaru a fool and charges at him, giving him a wound in the flank. Mario then tries to finish Zenmaru off but Kai takes the attack and is mortally wounded, much to Zenmaru's shock. Mario curses Kai for getting between them and decides to give him the coup de grace, but a sudden attack from Zenmaru force him to dodge, wondering how he could swing the Sadanaga with one hand. He then listens as Zenmaru says who he can't forgive himself for being soft and weak. As Zenmaru moves in to finish him off, Mario tries to come up with a defensive strategy, but he realize too late that because of his damaged eye he can't perceive Zenmaru's attack as the huge Sadanaga Kutaragi cleaves him in half. With his dying thoughts, Mario express his disbelief in having found death in such a place. Abilites As expected, Mario is one of the strongest members of the Muhou School, since Jinsuke himself chose him as the Head Advisor. He was a former member of the Ogame School and has mastered all five Ogame school Kata, a feat that only Iori and Jinsuke accomplished before. He has also shown that his skill has risen to such a level where he can combine Gurensen and Shidensen making the force enough to crack Kai's Sadanaga. Techniques Ogame-ryu - Giant Tortoise Style First Form - Lightning - Ikazuchi Kata (Form of Thunder and Lightning): this form of the Ogame style focuses on speed, being the one Gama is most proficient in. *'2nd Mode: Shidensen '(紫電閃 Purple Lightning Flash) - To use this technique, the user falls down, then he gives himself a sprint with his feet in order to dash forward, combining the strength of gravity from the fall with his own and resulting in an incredibly fast movement. As he moves like this, the user slashes his opponent with his sword from below, usually an unprotected spot. This technique is described as the fastest among those of the Ogame School. Second Form - Fire - Kagutsuchi Kata (Form of the Burning Blaze): This form of the Ogame style specializes in destructive power and strong attacks. *'2nd Mode: Gurensen': (紅蓮旋 Crimson Lotus Swipe) - This attack is similar to Hibashira. The user crosses his arms, with the right one pointing back and the left one up. Then, he swings his right arm while pushing it with the left one at the same time, resulting in a very powerful and wide swing.. Fourth Form - Water - Mizuchi Kata (Form of the Water Dragon): This form of the Ogame Style specializes in everchanging slashes. *'2nd Mode: Tanryuu Hibaku' (湍流飛瀑 Rushing Rapids, Cascading Waterfall) - This technique is very similar to Gekirin, but instead of changing hands, the user simply removes his right hand entirely and uses the left one on the bottom of the handle to push while twisting the body in order to extend the reach, turning the slash into a thrust which leaves no escape to the enemy. Battles Past *Kujou Mario, Jinsuke Kurogane, Ichinose Kai, and Murasame Riko vs. Ogame School (Win) Present *Kujou Mario vs. Ichinose Kai (Interrupted) *Kujou Mario vs Ichinose Zenmaru (Lost) Category:Muhou School Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Advisor Category:Characters Category:Decease